The present invention pertains to a mounting bracket. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a mounting bracket having a flexible locking arm to enable secure attachment to a mounting base such as a rack vertical beam.
Sign display is a vitally important function for the retail industry. The principle function of a sign in a retail trade or store is to notify consumers of particular information about the product. While signs are quite effective in directing the consumers attention to a particular location, item or product, because the signs and the brackets from which the signs hang, can extend into an aisle way, they can be susceptible to damage from collisions with shopping carts, forklifts, or people. Thus, it is important that the sign mounting bracket maintains a secure connection to the base to ensure that the sign remains securely intact for viewing, while being sufficiently sturdy to withstand the weight of the attached sign or display and any inadvertent contact.
Typically mounting brackets are made out of relatively rigid heavyweight materials, such as metal. Although a rigid or metal bracket may provide an effective secure connection with the base and have a sturdy frame capable of withstanding the weight of a hanging display, the cost in manufacturing a metal bracket can be relatively expensive. Furthermore, a rigid bracket may not readily absorb the impact of a collision, and to this end, may become damaged, bent or broken upon such a collision.
In addition, one requirement of such mounting brackets is ready installation. Many brackets require fastening to the display using mechanical fasteners, such as nuts, bolts, screws and the like. While these fasteners provide acceptable attachment vis-a-vis strength and integrity, they can be quite labor intensive to install. Thus, brackets that use these fasteners may not be acceptable, particularly in those instances where many such signs are to be installed or mounted.
One conventional flexible bracket used in mounting systems has a two prong latching connection for attaching to the mounting system or display. One disadvantage of this type of brackets is that the two prongs are susceptible to bending and thus becoming disengaged in a small-scale collision. Further, because the brackets are flexible, the two-prong connection may not provide a secure locked connection with the mounting system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a display bracket that is easy to manufacture and provides a secure lockable connection to a mounting base. Most desirably, the mounting bracket is flexibly designed and is properly reinforced to enable hanging a display or sign and to withstand inadvertent impact. Such a bracket is cost effective to manufacture and requires minimal or no external hardware for installation.
A bracket for mounting an associated sign to an associated post includes a post mounting portion and a coupling portion for mounting the sign to the bracket. A post to which the bracket is mounted post has at least three linearly arranged slots formed therein and defines wall portions between the slots and a lip at the slot. The post has an exterior surface and an interior surface.
The bracket is formed from a flexible, resilient material and includes a main body portion having first and second retaining elements spaced from one another. The retaining elements are configured for engagement with the post by insertion into first and second post slots. The retaining elements engage the interior surface of the post at the slots. Preferably, the retaining elements have a hook shape defining a shoulder that engages the interior surface of the post. The bracket includes a coupling portion for mounting the sign to the bracket.
The main body portion is arcuate and extends away from the post intermediate the first and second retaining elements. A flexible locking arm extends from the main body portion intermediate the first and second retaining elements. The locking arm has a portion that extends non-linearly from the main body portion. Preferably, the non-linear portion extends along the arcuate shape of the main body portion.
The locking arm includes a latching element for insertion into and engagement with a third post slot intermediate the first and second post slots. The latching element engages the post at the slot to maintain the bracket secured to the post.
In a present embodiment, the latching element includes a head portion insertable into the third post slot. The latching element includes a first detent for engaging the slot lip. Preferably, the latching element also includes a second detent for engaging the slot lip, with the first and second detents being adjacent one another.
The locking arm can include a flange extending transversely therefrom. The flange extends along a portion of the locking arm and terminates prior to a juncture of the locking arm and the bracket main body. The flange provides a finger or gripping region for bending (e.g., flexing) the arm to install or lock the bracket to the post.
The main body portion can include a curved flange extending along an outer portion of the arcuate shape. The flange has a length such that it extends beyond the first and second retaining members and is configured to rest against the post when the bracket is in place thereon.
The coupling portion can be formed on the bracket spaced from the main body portion. This provides a mounting for the sign that is spaced from the post to which the bracket is mounted. A beam can extend between the coupling portion and the main body portion. An angled truss can extend between the main body portion and the beam proximal the coupling portion to provide additional support for the sign and rigidity to the bracket.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings and appended claims.